Performing certain procedures, such as executing the steps in a pre-flight takeoff checklist in an airplane cockpit, require concentration to complete successfully. Interruptions, such as a request from the tower to perform a task unrelated to the procedure currently being performed, can result in errors, such as failure to return to the interrupted procedure, skipping one or more steps in the interrupted procedure, or performing one or more steps in the interrupted procedure multiple times. Such problems, which can cause significant harm, can occur even if those executing the procedure are not operating under conditions of information overload. Instead, in some circumstances even a single, simple interruption can result in a significant error even if those performing the procedure are not otherwise distracted or overwhelmed.